Violentamente Amor (Pansy Parkinson x Remus Lupin)
by AnnsteinLupin
Summary: La fría y segura Pansy Parkinson luego de enterarse de su arreglo matrimonial con el viudo Lucius Malfoy entra en un cuadro depresivo que la encamina a la autodestrucción. Por otro lado un inseguro y tímido profesor con instintos salvajes siente flaquear sus convicciones al intentar descifrar el misterio que esta chica guarda. ¿Pueden dos pedazos rotos formar un entero?


Querido diario:

otra vez, otra fría mañana se avecina, la nieve empezará a caer pronto y con ella el significado de mi desgracia se convertirá en una realidad cotidiana. Desde el trágico día en que Narcissa Malfoy murió mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados encaminada a la locura. Debo escribir mi nombre, quien sabe quizás cuando todo esto termine y junte el valor que no poseo para terminar mi propósito esto sirva un poco para entenderme.

Mi nombre es Pansy, Pansy Parkinson, 17 años, estudiante del más grande colegio de magia y hechicería, portadora de un dolor latente y subnormal. Hace aproximadamente

6 meses al morir la madre de mi ex amigo Draco (digo ex porque desde que se enteró ya no ha vuelto a hablarme y decidió abandonar sus estudios) mis padres hicieron un acuerdo prenupcial arreglando un matrimonio con el ese entonces hombre más rico y de sangre pura que había en el lugar, el señor Lucius Malfoy...

Desde ese día mi vida se ha convertido en una pequeña muerte diaria, nadie sabe mi pena, ni tampoco quiero demostrarlo.

Per...¡PANSY! *escuchó un grito de una voz ya conocida que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras*

Apresurada cerró el libro donde escribía.

-Tori! buenos días querida, veo que te despertaste a quitarme mi paz. Cómo has amanecido? disimulando su tristeza, miró a su querida amiga Astoria .Su compañera de clase, confidente y sobre todo único contacto humano que se permitía, con ella podía ser dulce sin importar quien la mirara ni que pensaran.

-No te enteraste verdad? - dijo su amiga al ver la serenidad de su pálida receptora.

-¡El profesor lockhart ha sido echado por el mismo Albus, que locura! -

Simulé interés en lo que mi amiga me contaba para no perder su tan preciada amistad, pero para ser realistas poco o nada me importaba lo que pasará en la vida de un maestro.

-A si? mira tú, pero, Quién nos dará las clases ahora? dijo la dueña de ese diario mientras encendía un cigarrillo, esos de chocolate que le quitaban el hambre, no le importaba con franquesa,pero hablaría de bolsas llevadas por el viento solo para hacer feliz a su única amiga

-vamos apúrate entonces, hoy lo conoceremos! - Tori tomó su morral de gabardina de una silla que estaba en un rincón, alentó a su compañera a apagar ese cigarrillo

-vamos chimenea tira eso-

Reí como una niña tonta por un momento, tirando el cigarro al fuego refulgente de la chimenea

-está bien, está bien vámonos! -dijo Pansy mientras se ponía de pie

Empezaron a dirigirse a el salón de la materia acordada charlando como si nada importara,Pansy regalaba una mirada fría a todo aquel que la hablara, era común que recibiera tanta atención, puesto que era una mujer hermosa, pero justamente culpa de sus rasgos afilados y su cuerpo proporcionado ella prontamente sería el trofeo de un viejo repugnante, odiaba que le dijeran que es linda.

-desayunaste algo? Pregunto Astoria mientras sujetaba el brazo de su amiga al caminar

-ehmm...si, un café caliente- respondió mintiendo ,hace bastante que no comía a dormía pero no quería que su amiga se preocupara. 

Al llegar al salón de DCLAO algo llamó la atención de ambas, las luces estaban apagadas sumergiendo a aquel cuarto en una penumbra total. entraron rápidamente pensando que había sucedido algo realmente malo

todos los alumnos se encontraban allí murmurando en la oscuridad, hasta que una potente voz aterciopelada sonó haciendo eco en las paredes.

-Atención alumnos-soy el profesor Remus Lupin y seré su nuevo profesor

Pansy sin entender nada entre la oscuridad se dirigió a su asiento, lo conocía de memoria ,podía manejarse tranquilamente en la oscuridad ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

-Hoy haremos algo distinto- no quiero verle los rostros por el momento, la consigna es fácil, hoy trabajaremos un hechizo sumamente fácil para la mayoría, pero creo que será una buena manera de conocernos-Dijo aquella voz suave.

-quiero que cada uno en un papiro y sin colocar nombres, describa a el compañero con quien se ha sentado últimamente, luego harán el hechizo *ocultus* para cambiar su letra y hacerla incapaz de ser reconocida, yo mismo también lo haré, una vez hecho esto quiero que cada uno entregue su pergamino escrito para luego repartirlos al azar entre ustedes, su deber será romper ese hechizo y descubrir quién es la persona que escribió eso y a su vez también la persona descripta , será divertido y a la vez nos conoceremos mejor-

mientras el profesor hablaba Pansy estaba mirando donde supuestamente estaría la ventada, deseando salir y fumar otra vez, alejándose de semejante circo.

-Muy bien alumnos, en una hora los espero aquí, vallan y diviértanse-

al escuchar esto Pansy y Astoria (quienes se encontraron reconociendo el cuerpo de la otra) salieron rápidamente camino a el lago oscuro.

Valla estupidez el nuevo profesor- dijo Pansy

No seas así, es divertido, te describiré como la chica hermosa que eres-rió su amiga ya tomando asiento en un tronco caído

Vamos manos a la obra-dijo Pansy sonriendo. Te haré horrible *rio un poco mientras encendía un cigarro* 

Mi compañera de banco:

Es una chica físicamente pequeña, linda, de pequeños ojos marrones que hacen juego con su cabello, tiene la tez rozagante. Es una de las personas más simpáticas que conozco y mi única amiga en este lugar, sabe guardar secretos y sobre todo sabe escuchar-

escribió Pansy en su pergamino mientras fumaba una y otra vez.

Terminaste? -pregunto, con el cigarro en la boca

ya falta poco no seas impaciente -contesto Astoria. 

Pasados los minutos volvieron al salón que aún estaba en oscuras, esperaron en la puerta, hasta que de repente la luz volvió.

Pasen por favor-habló la misma voz cálida perteneciente al maestro.

ambas alumnas se sentaron, Pansy miró distraída por la habitación hasta encontrarse con el dueño de aquella trémula voz.

Era un hombre de estatura mediana, castaño, de ojos miel enfundado con varias cicatrices en su rostro, le llamo la atención la mirada perdida de ese personaje, se notaba a simple vista que él tenía las mismas ganas que yo de estar allí

Allí tienes a tú profesor- le dijo a Astoria mientras miraban ambas a el hombre parado frente a ellas.

*que lindas cicatrices,pensó,bueno por lo menos en este salón no seré la única paria para molestar*bajo la mirada mientras observaba sus zapatos

YO ESCRIBÍ SOBRE LAS INCREÍBLES TETAS DE PARKINSON! gritó Alan , el imbécil del salón

Pansy tranquila...dijo Astoria.

lo miré con desdén y rápidamente dije algo...

-porque no escribes de las viejas y caídas tetas de tu madre Alan?grite sin importar nada

Alan me miró con rabia y odio, llego a pararse, creo que para abofetearme o algo peor ,pero se cruzó con el porte roído de nuestro nuevo profesor.

¿A usted le parece que es forma de referirse a una mujer? habló serio el profesor

pídale disculpas-exigió

Lupin se volteo para verme,se detuvo unos minutos y se tomó su tiempo para observarme.

usted tampoco debería responder así señorita, es una dama-

*rodé los ojos*

Usted señor...Alan, 15 puntos menos para su casa, tomará un castigo semanal desde mañana a las 6 en mi despacho.

Y usted señorita *me miró directamente* tiene que aprender a controlarse, la espero mañana también, 8 de la noche.

-lo que me faltaba, maldición- le dijo a su amiga

-te dije que te tranquilizaras-dijo Astoria. 

muy bien alumnos, dejen sus trabajos sobre la mesa y tomen cualquier otro que les llame la atención, eso sería todo, pueden irse- dijo Lupin

Me acerqué a la mesa y deje mi pergamino, agarré el primero que ví,aunque me llamo la atención que este era más claro que los demás. Rápidamente miré a el docente, que me clavo los ojos por una fracción de segundos.

Hasta luego profesor- dije, tome del brazo a mi amiga y salimos rápidamente.

Hasta luego señoritas-respondió el maestro al ver la figura de sus dos alumnas marcharse. El aula había quedado desierta, se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla contemplando el único trabajo restante.

-creo que tendré que trabajar contigo-dijo mientras agarraba ese maltrecho papel, sabía que era de un alumno ahora solo debía seguir la modalidad que el mismo había inventado.

Sacó el lazo que envolvía a este y se puso a leer... 


End file.
